


酒瓶 歌声 和 一个吻

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 他激荡却越发平稳，而他狂喜却越发镇静。他们彼此连同那轻轻的一个吻，沉浸在微凉的风中。





	酒瓶 歌声 和 一个吻

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我ooc了  
> 我好喜欢双向暗恋的梗  
> 一篇单纯却差劲的心理描写

—酒瓶—

“洪渊俊......”郑延瓘对着电话那头说着“我......我们今天出来逛逛吧......”他很犹豫也很忐忑，不知道如何面对已经离开的洪渊俊，他会不会生气不答应？他会不会觉得虚假？不等他冒出越来越多的担忧，洪渊俊已经轻轻的说了一声“好啊”  
洪渊俊很守时的出现，他还穿着离开那天的灰色外套，干瘦的身体看起来摇摇欲坠，郑延瓘看着他的头发被风吹的飞舞起来，强压心里的酸楚，摆出一个开朗的笑容顺势偷偷搭上了洪渊俊的肩膀。  
他带着洪渊俊去了la的韩国城，许多地方就像当时在韩国那样，郑延瓘不记得自己是什么时候动心的，但洪渊俊每一次胜利之后的激动的欢呼，每一次失败是的失落他都陪在身边；每一次因为压力过大而胃疼时，郑延瓘总会假装随意的给他递热水，和他交流分散他的痛苦。他能感觉到洪渊俊也在对他好，可洪渊俊对每个人都好，郑延瓘退却了，他不敢表达自己的真心他怕自己只是一个普通的队友，他怕失去和洪渊俊谈笑并行的机会……  
烤肉产生的油烟模糊了思维，郑延瓘记不得自己已经喝了几瓶酒了，可他的余光却离不开洪渊俊深邃的眼神，他觉得自己知道洪渊俊的难过。他们的久别重逢还没有维持太久就要惨淡收场。他的天使张开了双翼向他飞来，他却不能把他紧紧拥抱在怀里。郑延瓘思忖着，我当时到底在干什么？一切分明可以早一点进行，他们可以一起在夜色下欢笑，可以在街市里慢慢的逛，可以作为亲密的队友大谈理想与规划。如果自己没有拿各种理由推辞，如果自己没有犹豫，如果自己能在分离之前把想做的事情都办到，现在这份伤心是不是就不会如此酸涩了？郑延瓘不知道自己现在的心情是怎样的，是心酸吗？还是后悔？或者是自责？他只知道他今天不想再犹豫了。

—歌声—

接到郑延瓘电话时，洪渊俊很难不紧张。他听到郑延瓘微微颤抖的声音，想都没想就直接答应了他的邀请。  
他担心郑延瓘因为他的提前到达而感到懊恼，他特意在街角的小店里等了20分钟假装踩点出现。他看到郑延瓘向他微笑着招手，他快步走上前去，低头掩盖微微发红的眼角。  
韩国城很热闹，身旁人让他想起来以前的日子。洪渊俊从不回避自己对他人的感情，他爱听郑延瓘唱歌，也保存过郑延瓘画过的画。他知道身边一直有人陪伴。郑延瓘对他的关心他没有理由不发现。只是他一直在后退，他无法捧起郑延瓘的一片真心，他担心未知的事情导致彼此的伤心，他害怕总有一天会失去对着郑延瓘微笑的权利。家人总是说他患得患失，他无法否认，郑延瓘在他心里太过重要，他不敢轻易的在现在的关系上做出改变。  
他静静地听着郑延瓘唱歌，郑延瓘的歌声一如既往的好听。洪渊俊想：你会为我感到悲伤吧……他知道自己会有离开的一天，于是他演出一副淡泊的样子，就像每天分别的时候那样道别，每一次再见面也正常的问好。他把悲伤隐藏在看似细微无常的日程生活中，可是当看到郑延瓘的失落样子他再无法隐藏自己的情绪了。他是粉丝眼中的天使、是队友心里的守护者，可他并非完美、他就是一个普通的人，他舍不得分离。面对郑延瓘的苦楚，他无能为力。他有点哽咽，只好拿起麦克风和郑延瓘一起轻轻的唱着歌。他想，那就大胆一次好了。

—一个吻—

风有点凉，洪渊俊裹紧了外套。他今天喝了一点酒，脸颊微微发红。两个人静静地走在街上，没人开口却万语千言。  
“我......我还挺舍不得你离开的......”郑延瓘打破了平静，他突然停下，“我一直不知道如何和你开口......但是如果我依旧犹豫不决，可能我真的没有机会再说出口了。”于是他像是赌上了自己一生的勇气般，看着洪渊俊的眼睛，说出了那句在心里藏了许久的，在镜子前默念多次的，深思熟虑还是没能说出口的“洪渊俊，我喜欢你。”他的眼角流露出笑意，说出来了……哪怕得不到回应，也不会在害怕了吧。  
洪渊俊愣住了，他未曾想过郑延瓘会以这种方式把情感表达出来，他没有退路，而他也不想再退了。夜已深，街上的喧哗淡了，他只听得见彼此的心跳。洪渊俊抬起头，大胆的接上郑延瓘的目光，给了郑延瓘一个轻轻的吻。  
郑延瓘大脑一片空白，他怔怔的感受着洪渊俊嘴唇的温软触感，心爱之人给予了最直接的回应，他的内心无法平静，他感觉自己的悲伤在这一刻变得坦然，他不再畏惧那些分离和猜测，他勇敢的和他站在了一起。于是他搂住了洪渊俊的腰，紧紧的抱住了他，他们属于彼此。  
他激荡却越发平稳，而他狂喜却越发镇静。他们彼此连同那轻轻的一个吻，沉浸在微凉的风中。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝您今天也很愉快


End file.
